Spoilers
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: More Angel Alec and a few adjustments. Part of my Angel verse where Alec is an Actual Angel First one is Angel Among us second Demons among them and then this one
1. Chapter 1

Summary: More Angel Alec and a few adjustments.

* * *

Alec sat at Magnus' table his arms resting on the table as he stared at the dark purple butterfly that was pinned to his wrist, the butterfly that was the remainder of Raziel's soul. When Alec had asked for the name of the color Raziel's Soul had changed into once they had left the Lake Magnus had told him the color was Sangria, Alec had thought that the color suited the Angel, although Alec wasn't entirely sure that Raziel could still be counted as an Angel now that Alec had bound his powers so tightly.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked as he made up his coffee before he sat next to Alec.

"Hmm? I'm fine, just thinking." Alec said.

"What are you going to do with him?" Magnus asked as he poked the butterfly making it's wings flutter.

"I'm going to find him a mother." Alec said simply.

"Are we going to have to worry about his power?"

Alec shook his head, "No, I'm the Angel of repentence and hope, I am also the only Angel besides the Archangels that can Bind an Angel's powers and my Bindings cannot be broken by any other Angel."

"Is that why you could still see Soul colors even before you were...?" Magnus trailed off, not quite ready admit that for a moment Alec had been dead.

"I'm not sure, it's possible that I technically died when I was eight and that broke just enough of the block on my power that I could do a bit more with the power I had then." Alec shrugged, "Before, my power was limited by my body because a mortal body can only handle so much power, that's why Demons can't actually posess humans for long stretches of time. Once Raziel had..." Alec paused at the terrified look Magnus gained, and searched for a kinder word, "Released me I was no longer limited. I was not bound as a punishment like most are, so it was easier to break the Binding."

"But they can." Magnus said.

"It's possible, but very few have ever had their powers Bound, Lucifer and the rest of the Fallen are the only ones I can think of in recent years, I Bound their powers myself as I Bound Raziel."

"You cast the Devil from Heaven?" Magnus asked, surprised.

"No, I just made sure that he did not have access to his power, Michael cast him from Heaven." Alec gazed at Magnus, "I quite enjoyed Binding their powers down to nearly nothing."

Magnus' eyes widened, "Why is that?"

Alec stood and turned away from Magnus, walking to the clear doors that lead to the Balcony, after a moment Alec turned back to stare at Magnus who was waiting patiently an arm's length away.

"Because they killed my Pair when they rebelled." Alec said softly.

"You've mentioned Pairs before." Magnus said, "What is that?"

"Pairs are..." Alec paused, trying to find a way to explain, "It's like Parabatai, a shared soulbond that never really breaks."

Magnus looked startled, "Did you love them?" Magnus asked.

Alec reached for Magnus, and Magnus let Alec hug him, "I told you that Angels don't really feel love like mortals do, it's like... I know I love my family and I loved my Pair, we were one in a way humans can't acomplish, we were together for centuries, Magnus, we were born near to each other if Angels were born anyway. We fought together and I always believed that we would fall together."

"But you didn't." Magnus said queitly as he stroaked Alec's back.

"I didn't fall, he asked me to continue on before his light faded into a bird." Alec said, "He never liked birds, that was my thing, but all Angels fade into birds when they fall, most will take on the colors of their wings but some, some are too damaged."

"What color were your wings?" Magnus asked, curious.

Alec pulled away from Magnus, "Would you like to see them?"

"Of course, Alexander."

"They aren't very pretty right now, I haven't groomed them since I was an Angel and there hasn't been time to contact Ithuriel to help me."

"Do want me to help?" Magnus offered.

"It's... intimate for Angels, more than merging Colors. Only Pairs groom each other's wings, I mean there are some Pairs that are more than two but it's not like what we have, what we have is different." Alec explained, "Angels don't have the same responses as humans."

"So grooming you're wings might be sexual now?" Magnus asked.

Alec blushed, "I don't know if I will be able to keep my form."

Magnus grinned, "We can still try."

Alec's cheeks burned as Magnus breathed against his neck and then he lost his form.

"I love that I can make you go formless." Magnus grinned.

"MAGNUS!" Alec cried, winding his power back to a humanoid form.

"Fine, I'll try to be gentle."

Alec nodded and let his wings form, the wings taller than his body and large enough that Alec would be able to fly, possibly even taking some one along, they were silver and gold and they were a mess of crooked and missing feathers.

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus breathed softly as he gazed at the poor wings.

"I couldn't form them to groom them before the Lake." Alec whispered.

"I'll take care of it, darling." Magnus promised, "Maybe later we'll have some fun but let's get your wings better before we do that."

Magnus summoned several soft cloths and a basin of warm water and had Alec sit facing the back of a chair and spreading out his left wing. Magnus wet a cloth and softly ran the cloth over the wing, several feathers dislodging as he washed them. By the time Magnus had finished with the left wing Alec was leaning aganst the soft back of the chair with his eyes closed in bliss. Magnus banished the dirty water for the seventh time and refilled it and gave the left wing one last cleaning with the water before he used a softer cloth to gently dry the feathers, once finished he carefully nudged a nearly asleepp Alec to close the left wing and spread the right one, and Magnus began to groom the wing.

When Magnus finished with the right wing he stood in a mess of bent and broken feathers, and ones that were burnt and twisted with a sleepy Alec in the chair.

"All done." Magnus said sweetly, as he settled his hand on Alec's shoulder.

Alec stared at Magnus with a dazed and pleased expression, "Hi." Alec murmured.

Magnus smiled and lifted Alec up, Alec drawing his wings in but not vanishing them as he clung to Magnus as he rested his head against Magnus' shoulder and nuzzling in to the Warlock's neck.

"Your wings are beautiful, Alexander." Magnus murmured as he tucked Alec into his bed.

Alec hummed and then fell asleep, for once keeping his human form as he drifted off, the wings spread out behind him after Magnus widened the bed.

Magnus smiled and stared for a moment before he left to call Izzy and Jace to tell them that Alec would not be coming to the Institute today and then to look up how to properly groom and care for wings.

Magnus looked at the mess of feather and conjured a box that had a phoenix carved atop it's lid and carefully placed the feathers in the box, not knowing how to get rid of them and not sure that Alec would want them gone. Magnus locked the box with several Wards that even he would have difficulty breaking and set the box on a shelf before cojuring a book on the care of birds.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

* * *

"Hello, there, Angel." Magnus said as Alec entered the room.

"I fell asleep." Alec said, "I'm sorry, Magnus."

Magnus smiled and set his book aside as he sat up, "It's fine, I think it's good that you could relax that well."

Alec smiled, "It felt nice to have my wings groomed."

"I see you still have them out, should I widen my door ways?" Magnus asked.

"I can put them away." Alec offered.

"No, it's fine, they really are beautiful, Oh." Magnus got up and pulled a box down and handed in to Alec, "Your feathers, I wasn't sure what you wanted done with them."

Alec took the box and opened it easily.

"Those were impenitrable wards." Magnus exclaimed.

"I'm an Angel, Magnus, if I couldn't open a simple box I'd be a rather poor Angel." Alec gave Magnus a look.

Magnus shook his head, it was strange being the one with less power.

"Normally I'd burn them." Alec said as he stared at the ruined feathers.

"Normally?"

Alec shifted thorugh the feathers, looking for the best one, as he guided Magnus to the couch with a wing.

They sat down and Alec held out a golden feather, "The gold matches your sparks."

Magnus took Alec's feather in his hand, "I feel like this is significant."

Alec smiled, "It is, Pairs offer a feather when they want to form a Pair, when the Pair is broken the feather turns to dust, Raziel offered a feather to me long ago and I refused it, I refused him twice." Alec looked away, "I have never offered a feather, I never wanted to be part of a Pair, but when my first Pair offered we were fighting Demons in the mortal world still and I knew that we needed to be at our best so I accepted, and we became a Pair, after he was lost I was offered several feathers, I accepted none."

Magnus looked at the golden feather, "Should I say something?"

Alec shook his head, and gently extracted the feather from Magnus' grip and twisted his hand and the feather until it was smaller and hung on a chain of silver, and reoffered the feather.

Magnus placed the necklace around his neck, "Thank you, darling."

"A Pair of Angels would braid the offered feather in their hair but you do much too much magic for that to be practical." Alec explained.

"Did both Angels have one?"

"Only if the offer was mutual, I always wore mine around behind my ear. I never offered my Pair a feather, and I could not accept Raziel's not after the loss of my Pair, and not after I rescued Raziel from Edom." Alec explained.

"I don't have a feather to offer you." Magnus said, frowning before he drew on his magic and formed a feather of blue, the vanes whispy and flowing like an afterimage while shaft was a golden color.

Magnus held his magically created feather out to Alec who took it in shock before smiling and tugging on a couple strands of hair and attatching the feather to the strands.

"I feel like we just got Angel married." Magnus said as Alec hugged him tightly.

"If Angels were like humans I think that's an acurate description." Alec said.

Magnus smiled into Alec's hair as the other's wings covered them and the couch, they relaxed within the protection of Alec's wings and slowly drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

* * *

"What's with the feather?" Izzy asked as she reached to tug on it, Alec moving out of her reach without looking up from his papers.

"Magnus made it for me." Alec said simply.

"Why? Magnus doesn't seem like the type to like feathers."

Alec looked up at Izzy and blushed.

"Oh." Izzy teased with a grin and wiggling eyebrows, "That sounds like something interesting."

Alec was tempted to let his form slip but knew that Izzy would only tease him worse if he did.

"It's not." Alec said as his door opened and his mother walked in, her soul color had been looking better lately since she had left their father, happier and healthier and Alec was glad for it and Alec didn't care to mention the way Luke's ragged and torn forrest green soul color kept tangling with his mother's soft Kelly green.

"Alec." Maryse said, "I haven't seen you since you left for Lake Lyn, I wanted to hear your report before I call the Inquisitor."

"My report?" Alec asked, he had spent so much time in the last week working on maintaining his form and getting used to having his wings again that he hadn't even thought about the report he'd have to give.

"I've been waiting for a week, I thought i would give you some time because Izzy and Jace mentioned you almost died."

"Almost!" Izzy shouted, "He did die! I watched Raziel kill him and Jace is still having nightmares about losing Alec."

Alec startled, "You didn't tell me that."

"Of course not, Alec, you actually died, we were giving you time to come to terms."

"Angels don't fear death, we can't be killed only released but that's not death and I'm not sure if I can be released like a normal Angel." Alec told Izzy.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked ignoring their Mother's scowl.

"Well, normally soon after an Angel falls in battle they are reborn to a mortal, usually along a line that they saved." Alec said, "But since I've done that I'm not entirely sure what that means."

"You've saved a Lightwood before?" Izzy asked.

"What?" Alec asked, "Oh, no, the Lightwood line was chosen because of how far they strayed from the Path of the Nephilim, if Jocelyn had been avaliable at the time I might have been born to her, but I think she was already running when we went to call on her service as a mother."

Izzy frowned, "But you were born before she ran from Valentine."

"Yeah, a few months before Johnathon, which is why we couldn't use her, but Maryse..." Alec looked over at the woman who had birthed him, "Maryse was pregnant close enough to the nessecary time and... the baby wasn't viable in the sense that it would die shortly before she gave birth. Sandalphon took the soul to wait for a better chance and I took it's place."

"Sandalphon?" Izzy asked.

"The protector of unborn children." Maryse answered her.

"I'm sorry." Alec said to her.

Maryse frowned at him, "Valentine must have hit you rather hard."

Alec rolled his eyes and then stiffened.

"Alec?" Izzy asked.

"Where are Jace and Clary?" Alec asked slowly.

"They went to see Simon and Raphael." Izzy said confused.

"I have to go, tell Magnus that I'll be late for dinner." Alec let his form shift until it was light and then he tugged at the soul piece that he had offered Jace in their Parabatai ceremony and drew himself to Jace's side and let the dim glow he'd taken on burst out brightly, blinding the group of Seelies that had decided attack Jace, Clary, Raphael, and Simon.

Alec drew his from back to humanoid and stared at the shocked Seelies, noticing that only one was suitible terrified as Alec stood up from his crouch.

"Is there a problem here?" Alec asked as he checked in visually with the others.

"No." The terrified Seelie tried to assure Alec.

"We want the Daylighter, our Queen wants him." One of the others interrupted.

Alec looked at Simon, "You want to go?"

Simon shook his head and clutched at Raphael's hand and Alec noticed that their colors were blurring together.

Alec tilted his head in confusion, "Weren't you and Izzy together?"

"Oh, right, yeah, she and I decided that we should break up, mostly her, apparently there's this girl." Simon babbled.

"Girl?" Alec asked, "Huh."

"Um, hey, Alec, how are you feeling?" Clary asked with a worried smile.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You died a few days ago." Clary offered.

Alec waved his hand, "It's fine, mostly Magnus is just distracting."

Raphael grinned, "Distracting?"

Alec stiffened, "Right, Seelies, now we can do this easily or I can see just how rusty I am."

Alec pulled his blade out and called it's form forth, instead of the short blade that usually appeared it became longer, wider, more similar to the Soul Sword and Alec held it easily.

The Seelies froze in shock, the one that had recognized what Alec was bowing hastily and attempting to placate Alec.

"We must apologize, we had not been aware the Daylighter was under Angel protection."

"Angel! They are mere Shadowhunters." One Seelie sneered.

"They are, he is an Angel." The knowing Seelie snarled, "I apologize, Phanuel."

Alec frowned at the Seelie and tilted his head to the side as he stepped to look into the nervous Seelie's eyes, "Do I know you?"

The Seelie nodded once, "When I was still a child among my people, when my numbers were only in the double digits you came to the rescue of my mother, sister and myself."

Alec frowned as he searched his memory, "I don't remember."

The Seelie nodded as if he had expected such, "You carryed me through the horde of Demons and then went back through for others."

Alec's eyes widened as he realized what the Seelie was talking about, he remembered several children being carried in his arms, and at the time he'd been so entertwined with his Pair that he wasn't sure what memories were his and which were his Pair's, he still didn't know and likely never would as that was the battle that one of Lucifer's Fallen Followers had taken his Pair from him.

"I did not look as I do now." Alec said in confusion.

"Of course not, but you burned so bright when you fought and I could never forget the blade that stopped my death." The Seelie said.

"Ah." Alec sounded and looked down at his blade, "Well, tell the Seelie Queen that if she wants Simon she should come see me."

"We shall." The Seelie bowed and they fled the one dragging the others.

"That was awesome!" Simon yelled but Alec wasn't paying attention.

Alec was looking down at his Sword, it had been ages since he had seen this blade, since several centuries before he'd come to be born as a mortal. It was his, the one he hadn't called for since his Pair left him, he'd taken to calling his Pair's blade when he needed one, a reminder of when had been taken from him, what he'd lost.

"Alec?" Simon asked and Alec turned to him, "Are you okay?"

"I..." Alec looked at the blade and then back to Simon, "This is my Sword."

"Of course it is." Clary said.

Alec shook his head, "It's my Sword!" Alec shouted, "It's not supposed to be mine."

"Hey, Alec, it's okay." Jace said as he wrapped his arms around Alec, "It's just a Sword."

"But it's mine, it's mine!" Alec cried.

"And what does that mean, why is it bad that you have your own Sword?" Jace asked.

"Because it means they've been born, they're a person now, and I don't know who they are, where they are or what they are!" Alec said.

Jace glanced up at Clary helplessly.

"I've texted Magnus." Raphael told them, "He's on his way."

"Alright, what about this is upsetting you?" Jace asked as Magnus appeared.

"I don't want to lose you guys, I don't want to forget. I don't want to be left with just colors and fractions of memories I can't remember the rest of, and soul pieces that belong to people whose names are lost!" Alec shouted.

Magnus drew Alec into a hug, "Angels don't live linearly." Magnsu reminded Alec, "I don't think any of us would mind you dropping in on us whenever."

Alec buried his face in Magnus' chest and let the man lift him up.

"We'll see you tomorrow, your mother wants to have dinner." Magnus informed Jace, "Izzy said they were having it at mine."

"Is Alec going to be alright?" Jace asked.

Raphael smiled, "He'll be fine."

Simon turned to him, "How do you know?"

Raphael looked at Simon, "Apparently Angels don't worry about the rules of time travel, Alec showed up right after I turned, when he realized I had no idea who he was he helped me find Magnus and it was about a month before I saw him again but he asked me who his husband was and he seemed a touch desprate."

"What did you tell him?" Clary asked.

"I said I didn't know and then he asked what year it was and he left right after I told him." Raphael shrugged, "He came back an hour later and told me his husband's name, for next time."

Jace looked into the distance, "That... that explains a lot actually."

"What?" Alec asked in a small voice, looking at Jace.

"After the falcon incident a man showed up, he was the strangest being I ever met and he grinned down at me and said that one day I would understand how wrong my father was." Jace said, "I didn't understand then and I always thought you looked familiar, I thought it was just growing up with you."

"You know I think you were familiar too." Simon said, "I was practicing a couple songs and this man was just watching me and smiling with his eyes closed, like he was lost in a memory, I remember asking him about it and he said it sounded similar to the song he danced to at his wedding with his husband."

"I remember you telling me about that!" Clary shouted, "You made the tune into a love song just for that. I love that song, it's so much softer than your other ones."

Alec smiled a little.

"There you go, Darling, you don't forget us, you come see us all the time." Magnus assured Alec.

"Do I come to you?" Alec asked, eyes earnest.

Magnus looked at Alec and couldn't answer the way Alec wanted him to, "I've never seen you."

Alec's face fell, "Why wouldn't I come see you?"

"What if you did?" Simon asked, "Think about it realistically, you come back through space and time to see Magnus and realize that Magnus hasn't met you yet, that you don't even exist yet, how much would your heart break to have Magnus not know you?"

"Simon has a point." Jace offered.

Alec stared at them and then nodded.

"How will I tell you apart?" Magnus suddenly wondered.

Alec smiled, "I won't get jealous of myself trying to have more moments with you."

Magnus smiled back and offered Alec a kiss, "We'll see you all tomorrow."

Magnus summoned a portal and they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:

* * *

Alec had left early that morning for a meeting with his mother to finally give her his report about what happened at Lake Lyn and Magnus was putting the finishing touches on a potion for Caterina and walked into the living room to remind him to send it to her after her shift was finished when he saw Alec standing in the room just looking around.

"Alexander." Magnus said and Alec turned around to look at Magnus and smiled at him lovingly and Magnus noted his eyes were a bit sad, "Did you forget something?"

"No, I just, I wanted to see you." Alec moved to kiss Magnus and Magnus felt an unusual softness in the kiss as Alec let his hand just rest on his shoulder.

Magnus took Alec's face in his hands after, "You seem sad, has your mother been giving you trouble about your report?"

"My mother." Alec echoed as he stared at Magnus before smiling, "How's she doing?"

"You just went to see her." Magnus looked at Alec in confusion.

"I... I haven't made it to see her yet." Alec said.

"I can tell, did you call her to tell her you'd be late?"

"No, I'll cal her later, I just... can we sit together for a bit?" Alec asked.

"Sure, I do have a meeting with Caterina later." Magnus reminded Alec.

"Okay." Alec settled down to lay on the couch with Magnus, head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beating.

* * *

"Hey, Magnus." Alec called softly.

Magnus blinked awake and found Alec crouching before him, "Hey, how was your day?"

"Fine, I took Caterina's potion over when I got in you seemed tired." Alec said as he brushed Magnus' hair back off his forehead.

Magnus frowned a little as he sat up, "What?"

"After my meeting with mom." Alec said as he went to the kitchen to get coffee.

Magnus looked after him and then back to the place where he'd seen Alec that morning, pointing to the place Alec had been standing and then to the kitchen where Alec was currently with a look of confusion on his face.

"Magnus?" Alec asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, just confused, we took a nap together this morning after I finished Caterina's potion." Magnus told him, "You seemed sad so we cuddled on the couch."

Alec frowned, "I went to give my report, I got home an hour ago, saw you sleeping and took the potion to Caterina before I came back after seeing Madzie."

"You seemed sad." Magnus said softly, "And a bit surprised when I mentioned your mother."

Alec sat next to Magnus on the couch, "What do you think made future me come back to see you?"

Magnus looked startled.

Alec gave him a look, "Surprised to hear you ask about mom, forgot a meeting with her and just wanted cuddles. Magnus, I'm pretty sure you just got your first visit from future me."

Magnus drew Alec into his arms, "I don't know but I have a feeling he lost someone."

"Do you think he had just lost you and wanted to have you hold him one more time?" Alec asked quietly.

Magnus hugged him tighter, "I should have told you I loved you this morning."

"You did, you cuddled me without even asking why, thank you."

Magnus smiled, a part of him wanted to point out that the man he saw that morning wasn't Alec, not yet, but Magnus thought about the Alec that would eventually be without him, left behind by time and couldn't bring himself to say that, when the Alec was from matter, he loved him regardless, and even if he didn't quite know the other man he was still Magnus' Alec and he would always love the man in his arms.

"I guess I'll be seeing you a lot while you're gone."

Alec laughed, "It's going to get weird."

Magnus smiled, "At least it will be interesting."

* * *

"So, how long has it been since my funeral?" Magnus asked as he handed Alec a cup of coffee.

Alec looked startled before smiling, "It's been a hundred and twelve years, nine months, one week, three days, five hours, forty-two minutes and seventeen seconds since you died."

Magnus nodded, "That's, that's very specific."

"I've been counting, that's... Madzie says I shouldn't do that, a lot of Warlocks say I shouldn't do that but, I'm not a Warlock and I can't... I'm not going to die, and the Nephilim drive me crazy."

"Oh?" Magnus asked with a smile.

"Trust me after Jace and Clary spawn you'll understand and don't get me started on Izzy's kids, I'm surprised that the Institute is still standing when I drift through to see our grandkids." Alec told him as he sipped his coffee.

"Grandkids?" Magnus echoed.

"Oh!" Alec exclaimed, "We don't have kids yet, do we?"

Magnus shook his head, "We have Madzie most days but she's still living with Caterina."

Alec nodded, "I miss her sometimes."

"Is she...?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked startled and then shook his head, "She's fine, usually, but she's been teaching at Warfin."

"Warfin?" Magnus asked.

"Ah, that's Simon's son's fault, the boy decided to mash Warlock and orphanage together when we were making a home for abandoned Warlock's and the babies just loved it and you thought it was wonderful." Alec explained.

Magnus smiled, "It's a lovely name."

Alec glared a little, "I forgot how annoying you were when we were young."

Magnus shook his head as the front door opened.

"Magnus?" Alec asked as he set his bow on the hook by the door and toed off his shoes, "Are you home?"

"Yeah." Magnus turned to look back at Future Alec only to find him gone.

"Hey." Alec said as he gave Magnus a kiss, "Something wrong?"

Magnus shook his head, "I saw you again."

"Yeah, how was he?"

"Better, not so sad, I'd been dead for a century."

Alec hummed.

"Let's go to Paris." Magnus said as he held his hand out to Alec.

Alec laughed, "I have a meeting with Herondale tomorrow."

"But Paris." Magnus pouted.

"Paris." Alec grinned, "Why not?"

Magnus kissed Alec and conjured a portal.

* * *

"Do you miss Ragnor?" Alec asked as he watched Magnus make a potion from his perch on a desk.

"Sometimes."

"Would you want to see him again?" Alec asked.

Magnus paused, "I never thought about it, it never seemed possible, time travel is impossible, I know several Warlocks that dedicated their lives to looking into it, even if it is possible it's one way because those Warlocks are never seen again."

Alec nodded, "What about talking to him?"

"How would that work?" Magnus asked.

"Well, I can travel..."

"Alexander." Magnus stopped him, "I love seeing you, giving you memories you obviously need, but Ragnor and I were never clingy, we'd go centuries without speaking, maybe in a few centuries I'll take you up on that, or when something big happens but not now."

Alec nodded, "Here, this is for when you're having doubts again."

Alec held out a sealed envelope that had 'Magnus' penned in beautiful handwritting.

Magnus took it and had to smile, "You are the most ridiculous Angel, you already went to him."

"I never got to meet him, he was your best friend, and boy does he have some funny stories." Alec grinned.

"What stories?" Magnus asked.

Alec winked at him, "Stories that get you banned from Peru, I had to go all on my own because they refused to let you cross the boarder even when it was no longer Peru."

Magnus buried his face in his hands.

"Magnus?" Alec asked as he entered Magnus' office, "Was I embarassing you?"

"No, Ragnor was." Magnus looked up and smiled at the Alec that he woke up to and went to sleep with, something that Future Alec never intruded on even when present Alec had to be away for days at a time.

Alec had mentioned it was probably because then he'd never leave, there had to be a line some place and sleeping in the bed they shared seemed to be the line.

"Oh?"

"You learn about Peru." Magnus sighed.

"Ah, the country you're banned in."

"Even after it's not Peru anymore, apparently." Magnus muttered.

Alec laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary:

* * *

"How do you get skunk smell to come off?" Alec asked, he looked a little frantic and terrified.

Magnus and Caterina both looked up and Madzie squeeled in delight.

"Alec!" She cried as she ran at him.

Alec caught her up and fluttered his visible silver and gold wings twice, Lifting them several inches off the ground before settling Madzie on his hip as he landed easily, he had obviously done that a million times and yet neither Warlock had ever seen him do it.

"Is there a spell?" Alec asked.

"Not that I know of." Caterina said, "I do know the mundanes use tomato juice."

"Perfect." Alec set Madzie on the floor, "I have to go now, sweetie, I'll see you later."

"But you just got here." Madzie pouted.

"I know but I have two little boys that thought it was a good idea to catch a skunk and I have to get rid of the smell before Jace comes to get his son." Alec smiled, "You can help me distract Magnus."

"Uh, Alexander, Jace doesn't have kids yet." Magnus told the man who looked startled while Caterina frowned in confusion.

"I thought I went forward, not back, well, that explains why you're so small." Alec grinned down at Madzie, with a hand atop her head.

Madzie grinned, "I can distract Magnus." She declaired.

"Perfect." Alec winked at her.

"I will be remembering this conversation, Alexander." Magnus informed the man.

Alec grinned, "I'll expect a lecture then."

Alec vanished with a flutter of feathers that burst into Ash.

Caterina stared, "Since when can Shadowhunters vanish like that?"

Magnus turned to her and realized that they had never told the rest of the world about Alec.

"Alexander's not a Shadowhunter anymore, or he never was." Magnus frowned in confusion, "I'm not really sure how he classifies."

"Magnus." Caterina said sharply.

"Right, sorry, Raziel sort of killed Alexander when we were at Lake Lyn and then Alexander came back and was an Angel." Magnus told her, "I think most of the Nephilim want it kept quiet, Alexander isn't quite what they were expecting an Angel to be."

"Is this a joke?" Caterina asked.

"What? No." Magnus said.

"Hello, Magnus." Alec said as he opened the front door and entered.

"Alec!" Madzie screamed, "You're back."

Madzie ran to him and Alec caught her up in his arms.

"What happened to your wings?" Madzie asked.

"My wings?" Alec looked at Magnus with a question in his eyes.

"We had a visit from a troubled man with a skunk stink problem." Magnus smiled.

"Huh, you'd think I'd remember when to go."

"You were a bit panicked." Magnus smiled at Alec.

"Your wings, Alec, did someone hurt them?" Madzie asked worriedly.

"My wings are just fine, little Warlock." Alec assured, "I'll show you."

Alec set her down and closed his eyes, spilling his wings out and fluttering them a bit to stretch them out from being away all day.

"They're beautiful." Caterina whispered as she gazed at the silver and gold feathers that were ruffled as Alec twitched his wings.

"The blue feathers are recent." Alec smiled at Magnus.

"You have blue feathers?" Magnus asked jumping up to examine Alec's wings.

"Yes." Alec smile as he hummed as Magnus ran his fingers along the arch of Alec's right wing.

"Why would you get new colors?" Madzie asked.

Alec crouched down to smile at her, shifting his wings so Magnus and Caterina could continue looking at them, "Well, when I was still an Angel in Heaven, before I came down here an Angel could get new colors when they became a mutual Pair, Angels don't blend together like mortals do so they gained new colors to show attachment."

"You're attatched to Magnus?" Madzie teased with a grin.

"Yes, I am, very attached." Alec glanced up at Magnus, "I want to keep him with me always."

Magnus set his hand over his heart with a loving expression on his face.

"Can you fly?" Madzie asked.

"Of course." Alec smiled.

"Can you take me flying?"

Alec paused, "No."

Madzie looked ready to cry.

"I haven't flown in decades, Madzie, I wouldn't wnat to get you hurt because I'm out of practice." Alec smiled at her, "Maybe after I practice a few times."

Madzie nodded, "Okay."

"An Angel, Magnus?" Caterina asked a while later after Alec had settled in to a backless chair with Madzie on his lap, a book in front of them, reading with Alec's wings hiding them from view.

"What can I say?" Magnus asked, "I love him."

"You should, but Angels are not known for loving." Caterina said softly.

Magnus nodded, "Most do not love as mortals do."

"And does Alec?" Caterina asked.

Magnus tugged his golden feather from where he hid it from view, not because he was ashamed but because he worried that the feather could be used for bad or be ruined.

"Is that?"

"One of Alexander's feathers, one of the ones I pulled from his wings the first time I saw them and groomed them for him. He gave it to me and told me he'd never offered a feather to anyone before." Magnus told her.

Caterina looked at the feather and had to smile, "I guess he loves you in a way we mortals will never understand."

"Yeah." Magnus breathed as he watched Alec shift to settle himself and Madzie more comfortably, the young girl now sleeping in his lap against his chest.

"We should get going." Caterina said.

"Madzie could stay the night, I know you have an early shift tomorrow." Alec offered as he came to stand near them, "And I'm not going in, I have a meeting with the Clave in two days, I was thinking Magnus and I could take Madzie out to the beach and I can show her how to use her gills."

"You can do that?"

"I'm an Angel, Caterina, there's very few things I cannot do and several things I will not do." Alec told her.

"Like what?" Caterina asked curiously.

"I try not to mess with Death." Alec shrugged, "It's easy enough to think you know who should and should not fall but for the most part it does not matterand I never saw the reason so many of my fellows protected people so desparatly, at least not until Magnus." Alec shifted Madzie so he could reach out and take Magnus' hand in his, "I'd die a thousand times for him."

Magnus smiled at him and kissed Alec's knuckles.

"You two are so sappy, fine, have fun at the beach, I'll see you when you get back."

"We'll expect a call whenever you have a moment to say hello." Magnus smiled at her.

Caterina nodded, and pressed a kiss to Madzie's hair before leaving, this was hardly the first time she had left Madzie in their care when she had an early shift.


End file.
